cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Metzo89/How many Crystals do you need to get all Treasures?
How many Crytsals do you need to get all Treasures? This was a question I spended some time to calculate for the answer, because I'm a collector and would like to have a full cabinet. This calculation is based on the best-case-scenario, so that every time you buy a Treasure Chest, you will get a new one (whichs seems highly unlikely in reality). So this is the absolute minimum '''of Crystals someone will need to reach this goal! At the moment this calculation is made, there are '''129 Treasures who can be obtained by everyone! Not counting here are the 3 Treasures which you get from Pets you get/got through an event and the 2 Event Treasures themselves. (Note: The Treasure Book counts 132, because it includes the 3 you get/got from Event Pets, but excludes the 2 Event Treasures, so in the end there are 134 Treasures at all.) 1. Free Treasures You might think, there is only one totaly free Treasure, the Lv.50 Golden Club Trophy for reaching level 50. But if you don't spend Crystals and Coins for getting and leveling up Cookies and Pets you can win through Gifts Lucky Draw, these trasures will be free, too. You can get: *5 C-Grade Pets/Treasures, *7 B-Grade Pets/Treasures, *5 A-Grade Pets/Treasures, *2 C-Grade Cookies/Trasures, *4 B-Grade Cookies/Treasures and *6 A-Grade Cookies/Treasures. So 29 more „free“ Treasures! 2. Treasures you can purchase with Coins If you unlock the S-Grade Cookies, to buy them and maxing them out with Coins, you get another 13 Treasures. Also 14 C-Grade and 13 B-Grade Treasures can be obtained from the Good Treasure Chest, which costs 5000 Coins. 3. Treasures you indirectly need to pay Crystals Meant are the rest of the maxing out Treasures yout get from the 13 S-Grade Pets. For each one you need to hatch a Extra Rare Egg, which costs 20 Crystals. 260 Crystals to get all the Pets and finally after leveling up, their Treasures. 4. Treasures from the Treasure Chests Last but not least you can get 15 A-Grade Treasures from the Great Treasure Chest, which costs 12 Crystals, makes a total of 180 Crystals. The last 31 S-Treasures must be purchased for 25 Crystals for the Supreme Treasure Chest. That alone is a total of 775 Crystals! 5. Expanding Treasure Cabinet As this alone wouldn't be enough, you need another 800 Crystals to have enough space for your entire collection! You start with 20 free slots and can buy 15 more for 100 Crystals. So you have to expand 8 times, so you can hold 140 Treasures! In the end you need an absolute minimum of 2015 Crystals, when you save everything you can and have so much damn luck, that it would be illegal. Just as a reminder would you buy this with real money, you would need to pay 206,96 $ (or around 160 $ during a Crystal Bonus Event). I absolutely wanted to make a calculation for a worst-case-scenario and the highest amount of Crsytals you would need, but since you can get Treasures multiple times from the Chests, there is no chance for me to see an ultimate upper limit. But if you buy for every new Pet an Egg and level them only with Eggs up (3479 Crystals), purchase every Cookie for Crystals (1927 Crystals) and get each Treasure from the Chests 3 times (3918 Crystals), plus that you have to rebuy all the Treasure you normally get from Cookies/Pets (because you sold them...) (1385 Crystals) you need a total of''' 10,709Crystals! About 605 $!!''' I hope this was interessting for some people. It was sobering for myself to see those numbers. But it's still my goal to collect all of them :) PS. And of course there could be a much more worst-case-scenario for people who only would spend Crystals instead of Coins, or that you get more than 3 Treasures of each type from the Chests, or if you would like bring all of the +9 with Crystals, but that would be too much! Maybe not for a bored millionaire... Category:Blog posts